Two for the price of one
by oldsoul3000
Summary: Flash in a delivery room.....


A/N: This is my second fic posted to this site. I hope you like it. Please read and review. Thanks to alittlesummerwine for all her help.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the DCU. I'm just playing.

Chapter title: "And baby makes four?"

Wally West, a.k.a. the Flash, had always been able to take things in stride, with a smile on his face and usually a joke on his lips. But this situation was like nothing he ever encountered before. His wife Linda was on the birthing table and screaming in pain. And all he could do was stand there, hold her hand, and tell her to breathe. At this moment in time, he wished Linda had the power of the speed force, so this delivery would be over with already. Ten hours in a delivery room felt like ten life times to the fastest man alive and he was ready for this entire ordeal to be over with.

"Honey, are you okay?" He asked attentively. His wife's response was only more screaming.

Then it hit him; he was about to be a dad. Not just to one kid either, oh no, they were having twins. Twins, of all things! How was he supposed to handle twins? What if they inherited his speed? How were you supposed to keep up with kids that were just as fast as you? What if they ended up being faster? What if one kid had speed and the other didn't? What if he had to quit the League? No, no, that couldn't happen, he told himself, beginning to hyperventilate a little, his mind freaking out at the possibilities that lay before him.

_FLASHBACK_

"Hey, G.L., wait up!" Flash yelled down the halls of the Watchtower to his friend.

"Hey, Flash. What do you need?" Green Lantern asked the speedster. He noticed Flash was kind of jumpy, even for him.

"I uh... Kinda sort of..." he stammered.

"Just spit it out, kid."

"How did you get Shayera to say yes?"

"Say yes to what?"

"Marrying you...duh."

"What's this all about?"

"Well you know that girl I've been seeing?"

"Yeah, Linda, right? Nice girl."

"Yeah, well I was kinda thinking about asking her to marry me," he told his friend, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck and giving John a sheepish grin.

"Is that right?" John asked with a smirk.

"Yeah. Wait, you don't think it's like a totally bad idea, do you? I mean if she says no, what am gonna do then?"

John stopped in the hall and really looked at his friend. "Do you love her?"

"What? Yeah of course I do. I've never, ever felt this way before about anyone," Wally answered earnestly.

"Does she love you?"

"She says she does."

"Then that's all that matters. Don't worry, she won't say no," John assured the speedster.

"Ya think?" Wally asked, a goofy grin lighting his face.

"Just go for it, hotshot."

"Thanks G.L."

_END FLASHBACK_

As Linda began to scream again, Wally was pulled from his thoughts. He looked down into her eyes and saw pain mixed with extreme happiness. He realized then that he had never loved his wife more than he did at this moment.

"It's a girl!" The doctor called out. Six minutes later the doctor proclaimed, "And a boy!" The doctor gave Wally his daughter and then gave their son to Linda. For a few moments, they did nothing more than cuddle their new babies, rejoicing in the moment and in the family they'd made together.

"What do you want to name them?" he asked Linda.

"Well, I was thinking about Jayna and Jamie."

"Jayna, I like. Jamie, I'm not too sure of."

"Well, what do you like?"

"Um…." Wally thought for a moment before he asked; "How about Jace?"

"Jace and Jayna?" Linda questioned. "No I don't like it. How about Kyle and Karen?"

"Naw. Hey! How about Wally Jr. and Wendy?"

"No," Linda stated emphatically.

"Okay, okay. Your turn."

"Gina and George?"

"No. Amanda and Adam?"

"Maybe, how about Adin instead of Adam? I just don't think the name 'Adam West' sounds right."

"Adin is good and I like Amanda. Do we have to use names that start with the same letter though? I mean that's what everybody does. Can't we be a little more original than that? We really should have thought about this a long time ago. Like when you first got pregnant."

"You were the one who kept procrastinating."

"Yeah, well…" Wally trailed off and gave his wife a sheepish grin.

"Do you have any more ideas?"

"How about Aaron and Sadie?"

Linda glared at her husband "Sadie sounds like a stripper's name. I'm not naming my little girl that," she said matter of factually.

"Okay, okay, gees. Hey I know, Kari, with a "K", you know 'K-A-R-I'. What do you think?"

"Aaron and Kari, I like it. But I still like Jayna and Jamie the best."

"Really? Are you sure? Well, okay, I guess I could go with that. So it's settled then?"

"Yes." Linda said as she smiled at her son. "He looks like you. They both do as a matter of fact."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes, silly. It's a good thing." Linda let out a yawn. Two nurses came over and took the babies from the proud parents.

"It's time to take them to the nursery now," one of the nurses told them. "We will bring them back in an hour for their first bottles."

"Thank you," Linda said.

"I think Mom should get some sleep while the babies aren't here," The second nurse added.

"Good idea, I'll sit over here." Wally said pointing to the chair by the window. As Linda fell asleep, Wally got out his cell and called John. "Hey, man." He said as John answered the phone.

"How's it going, hotshot? Do we have 20 fingers and 20 toes?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. Linda is sleeping now; the babies are in the nursery."

"You two come up with any names yet?"

"Jayna and Jamie."

"Those are good names. So wh..." John was cut off as Shayera snatches the phone from him.

"Wally, I want to see those babies."

"Uh, sure, Shy. I was just about to tell John you guys could come whenever."

"Good. We're on our way." Shayera said as she hung up the phone.

"Well good-bye to you too." Wally commented to the phone.

Wally stretches, looking over at his sleeping wife, and decided to go get himself a little coffee. Maybe two. Ten hours of labor meant a necessary caffeine jolt for the new daddy, he told himself. On his way to the cafeteria, he stopped off at the nursery, looking in and reading the names Jayna and Jamie West as he gazed proudly at the tiny beings he and Linda had made together. Twins. He was still reeling over the fact that he had twins. Two. Two cribs, two diapers to change, two car seats and twice the worry.

But, he thought with a blinding grin on his face, twice the fun too.


End file.
